I'll Fix You
by xX-EvieHunter-Xx
Summary: Evie is head-over-heels in love with Carlos De Vil, and it's making her sick. Will a nudge from a friend send her on the right track? Will Carlos love her back? One-Shot (maybe)


_**I'll Fix You**_

_**Carlos x Evie**_

_**One-Shot. My first fanfic as well, how exciting. Might turn it into a multi-chapter story if I feel like it.**_

It is said that when two people fall in love, a spark grows between them – a bond greater than any other. If you live long enough, you'll know that what two lovers share can't be replicated by another. Every spark is different. Some happen there and then – love on sight. Others happen gradually. This can be much, much worse; because by then you could've already established an amazing friendship with the other person, and fear that telling them will break it. That's exactly what Evie was going through.

She was in love with _him_.

_He _never left her mind, not even during her sleep. He'd be there, day till night, night till day. She loved him the way a puppy loved – trusting and playful. To be honest, she felt greatly ashamed by it. VKs were, after all, the sons and daughters of villains. They were supposed to be tough, to be troublemakers and mischief managers. Not soft, head-over-heels princesses who just happen to have a crush on their best friend. On the Isle, there were no crushes. There were no sparks – not real ones anyway. The only reason children were wanted is because they could carry the bloodlines forward, so that the family name was carried on for generations.

And here Evie was, tossing and turning in her sleep, constantly thinking about one _boy_.

The feeling was so strange – haunting really. Overwhelming, sometimes. Like when she saw him every morning and evening, she'd start blushing uncontrollably and have to excuse herself from the class/lunch. This had been going on for a week and by now Ben was starting to question her health. She'd rather it be her health then the sickening feeling that hammered her heart every goddamn day in all honesty.

"E? Are you alright?" Mal's soft voice whispered from beside her.

Evie opened one of her eyes, staring at Mal with great confusion. Her best friend was sat by her side, her brow knit with worry, and her hand on Evie's forehead. Evie sat up, pushing Mal's hand away as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"You're boiling, E," Mal put a hand on her shoulder, "And you're sweating too. We need to get you to the Fairy Godmother – something isn't right."

Evie ignored her pleas, standing up and walking over to the window. She opened it slightly, welcoming the breeze that gently slapped against her face, chest and arms. _Carlos_. She thought, before shaking her head frantically. Not again. _Carlos. Carlos. Carlos_. He was all she could think about. Not Mal, not Jay, not even Doug. Just Carlos. Evie jumped when she felt Mal's warm hands grab her cold arms, pull her away from the window and towards the door.

"I'm taking you to the Fairy Godmother," Mal explained, grabbing their jackets, "You can't deny that you're unwell, Evie. Evie?"

She wrenched herself out of Mal's grip, stumbling to the corner of the room. With each step her stomach tightened and ached all the more. She continuously swallowed, but her throat kept tautening. She began to panic, falling onto her knees, grabbing out at the furniture around her, but nothing she did could stop the warm, feeble feeling rising through her chest. Evie doubled over. A clouded, tangerine coloured liquid spilled from her mouth, and frizzled as it pooled across the cold, wooden floors of the dormitory.

"Right," Mal took charge, running over to the nearest dorm room and waking the residents. She ran back with Dizzy and Harriet, and before departing she said, "I'm going to get the Fairy Godmother."

Evie shivered violently. Now that her stomach her emptied its insides; she felt an uncomfortable bruise-like feeling in her chest. Curling up on the floor, she hugged her knees – barely comforted by the calming shushing from Harriet or the reassuring looks from Dizzy. It honestly felt like a lifetime before Mal returned with the FG, along with Ben, Jay and… Evie wanted to cry out, yell at him to leave. But she just couldn't… _Carlos_. It was going to get worse now, she knew it would. There he was, kneeling beside her, stroking her back, completely oblivious towards the fact that it was her feelings for him that was causing this.

_Please_… she cried…_Please go away Carlos. _

If anyone was going to understand what she was thinking, it was the Fairy Godmother. And she did – yes indeed. Instead of causing a scene, she pulled Carlos, Dizzy and Harriet up by their shoulders and ordered them out of the room. She allowed Mal, and only Mal, to stay because it was, of course, her room. Not even King Ben was permitted entry, much to his chagrin.

"Evie, dear," The FG appeared in her fuzzy line of vision, "Evie, you need to help us OK? We're going to get you back into your bed."

"What about the sick?" she replied hoarsely, "I need to clean it up. It's my mess. I'm fine…"

"Already sorted," Mal replied with a small smile, having used her magic to do the deed. She then handed Evie a tissue and a glass of water. "And no, Evie. You're not fine."

"I assure you," Evie retorted as the FG tucked her in, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Evie," the FG gave her a warning glare, causing the younger girl to remain silent, "My only wish is that you stay in bed for the next few days. And," she saw that Evie was about to protest," if you don't agree, then I shall ask King Ben to make it an order. Understand?"

Evie nodded, biting her lip nervously when she remembered who was also outside. The FG noticed this and turned to Mal, "I wish to speak with Evie alone, Mal. If you don't mind, that is." Mal shook her head and smiled at them both before opening the door and retreating from the room. The FG turned to Evie.

"Now dear. What's all this about? I sensed you felt overwhelmed, but I wasn't sure if it was the sick or just having that many people around you. Would you care to explain?"

Just like that, brick by brick, her walls came tumbling down. The salty tears in her eyes turned the bedroom into a whirlwind of blues and purples. She sat up and wrapped her arms around the FG, who's eyes widened in shock before she patted the young teen's back in return. Evie sobbed into her neck, her hands letting go of the FG and instead clutching the duvet beneath her. The FG held her in silence, gently rocking her to and fro as her tears soaked her gown, quietly shushing her desperate cries. After a while, Evie felt a tiny lapse that allowed her to pull away and did so, looking at the FG with cloudy eyes.

"Whenever you're ready," the FG said, "Whenever you're ready, just talk."

"It's Carlos," she whispered, "He's… I… I love him, Fairy Godmother."

"I see," the FG stood up, but stayed by Evie's side, "And is that why you've been leaving and skipping your classes recently?"

Evie nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes, slightly ashamed. She knew they'd have to have a serious talk about skipping classes, but that would come another day. Right now, the FG was perfectly content on making sure that Evie was alright. Her students' safety, after all, was the thing that mattered to her the most.

"When did you develop these feelings?"

"About a week ago," Evie replied, looking down awkwardly.

"I see. And why, or how, may I ask?"

"Do you remember the party? The one Ben held?" Evie asked and the FG nodded, "Well… all of us got a little bit drunk and… Carlos and I kissed. I was a lot less drunk, so I remembered it all. But Carlos… I think he was too far gone to remember. It was just the look on his face – it genuinely seemed like he loved me, and I realized that I loved him back…"

The FG chuckled heartily, patting Evie's shoulder, before standing up, "Stay her, dear, I need to go and get something."

She was only gone for a few seconds, and what she came back with made Evie's heart lurch. _Oh God no. Why would you do that to me? Why would you bring him in?_ She looked between the FG and Carlos, her face twisted into a state of absolute fear.

"I believe you two have some things to talk about," The FG explained, walking out of the room and closing the door.

Carlos sat down on the bed, an inch away from Evie's body. She flinched, watching his hand move from his side to her back. His fingers gripped her shoulder gently and he pulled her into his side before she could protest. She wrapped one of her arms around his waist, resting her head on his thigh. He sighed, and for a while they just sat in silence, listening to the ticking of Evie's clock on the wall. Carlos stroked her arm – the simple touch sending butterflies through her veins, causing her to shiver suddenly.

"Carlos, I wanted to tell you something-" Evie started as she sat up, but he interrupted her by cupping her cheeks with his large, warm hands.

His lips brushed hers. Not teasingly, not hot or passionate or even fiery… just… innocent. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never, ever be. His thumb gently caressed her cheek, wiping a single tear that had drifted down the side of her face. They pulled apart, cold air replacing his lips on hers, and she looked at him with tearful but gleeful eyes. He couldn't help but do the same, and soon they were giggling.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close again. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, flooded by a sense of peace. They sat like that for about half an hour, before Carlos pulled away. Evie didn't protest – how could she if she was sleeping, after all? Carlos smiled, gently lying her back onto her bed and tucking her in. He brushed the hair out of her face before kissing her forehead, murmuring a soft 'Goodnight'.

As he walked out into the corridor, he noticed that everyone except the FG and Mal had gone back to their dorm rooms. He smiled to them both, cheerfully walking down the corridor. Mal raised an eyebrow, looking back at the FG in confusion. She chuckled at the young teen's befuddlement but said nothing as she wished her a goodnight.

"Fairy Godmother," Mal stopped her, "Why exactly did you let Carlos in there?"

The FG smiled, "I'm sure Evie will tell you in the morning, my dear. Now off you go, it's too early for all this chitchatting."

_**-={+}=-**_

_**So, what do you all think? It's not my best, I'm going to admit, and light criticism is always welcome. Requests are also taken in – I don't just do one-shots. This idea came to me when I was listening to "Fix You" by Coldplay. **_


End file.
